Crimson Light
by YasiiiA
Summary: MickXOFC – Mick had always managed to fight back his hunger for biting into a woman's neck and their hearts, for years. Haley is no 'normal' girl she's special, so special vampires would kill to have her. Now it's up to Mick to protect her but fight back urges towards her that just wont leave.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : Well I know this series is kinda out dated for me to be writing about, but it continuously bothers me! For the longest time I've been thinking about writing a fanfic for Moon Light that is a non slash, OC fic for Mick St. John. I mean I love the show and I think Mick and Beth are kinda cute but I don't know why, she kinda bothers me. And there's an insane lack of MickXOC (rated 'M' anyways ;D lol) and sorry if all the facts aren't 100% accurate with the show, so yeah…Hope you enjoy!_**

**_P.s in this fic you'll only be reading Micks's thoughts._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't ANY of the Moon Light characters or series, except my (and other) OCs!_**

****Chapter 1

**_I first met her a year ago, her and I bumped heads on a street one night, literally. One thing led to another and…that night ended quite unexpectedly for the both of us._**

Haley was out of breath running due to running as fast as she could, however her efforts were seeming to be in vain, because the man had a head start. She's never really been a fast runner to begin with and Haley would have given up a long time ago on this 'cat and mouse game', however the purse snatcher had her manuscript and she wasn't about to let her sleepless nights go unrewarded.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Haley, continuing to sprint after the man down the dark streets, however no one ever did help. '_The world is SERIOUSLY filled with straight up ASSHOLES! I mean just stick a foot out and trip him or something!' _she inwardly cursed the idle civilians.

"SHIT!" Cursed the brunette, quickly jumping she managed to get over the uncovered man-hole without causing a hindrance in her running.

Mick St. John and Josef Kostan had decided to go out and have a few tasteless beers together one night, while scoping out some ladies that might have been fun enough to bring home tonight for a 'midnight snack', suddenly both men turned around as they heard someone scream.

"STOP RUNNING YOU BASTERED!" The voice prejected itself loud and clear from a young girl, no more than, by the looks of it eighteen; she wore worn out and torn jeans, and a loose crop top the hung over her shoulders.

Mick guessed she hadn't notice how much of it was revealed her clevage as she ran. Uncommon for most girls her age, she wore worker boots, and her long dark brown hair flowing long behind her, as she ran after her assailant. Being the gentlemen Mick was, he decided to help; reaching an arm out in front of the man, he nearly did a 360 around Mick's long strong arm and crashed hard onto the floor.

Unfortunately the goon's sudden stop was all too quick for Haley to process and she inevitably crash landed straight into Mick, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Oww…" mumbled the girl, slowly grabbing her head with one hand as the other was laid upon a rather hard yet soft surface, along with the rest of her.

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a _very_ handsome long haired man.

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly exclaimed getting off him, looking forward, the purse snatcher was once again trying to get away, but now he was pathetically crawling.

He was winded pretty badly so it made the process all that harder for him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Haley growled, jumping up and on to the purse snatcher tackling the man down once again.

Mick stood up unharmed and was now dusting off, however both men stood and stared a bit shocked at the spunky girl who straddled her attacker punching the daylights out of him. Finally after getting around five punches in on the man, the brunette stood up and secured her shoulder bag securely on her shoulder before dusting herself off.

"Hey are you okay? We hit each other pretty hard." asked Mick, his voice showing a hint of concern.

Josef silently rolled his eyes, he never understood his sympathy for humans because they were practically a self destructing race. Suddenly Haley's head snapped towards her savior, running up to him, she unexpectedly pulled the tall man's head down until he reach her small frame, in closing the gap between each other's lips and kissed him deeply.

Josef stood still, bewildered. When the girl freed Mick's captured lips, she instantly reconnected to Mick as she tightly hugged him – however he was just as still as Josef was now – and finally there contact was over as she let go.

"Thank you! Thank you _SO SO_ much!" she repeatedly thanked the two men, Mick in particular.

"Uh…You're welcome?" replied Mick, still recovering from the fact that he was just kissed by a - rather sexy – minor.

"Hey can I buy you guys drinks, as a thank you."

"Actually we were just-" she interjected as Josef spoke, which normally ticked him off, however for some unknown reason it didn't bother him as much this time.

"I didn't ask!" Haley stated, with a grin "There's a diner not too far from here, let's go!" after speaking she dragged the two – unwilling – men behind her.

Two minutes later they reached the quaint dinar.

"Hey there Haley!" greeted an old man behind a counter, laugh lines were the only wrinkles that could be seen on the rounded white haired man. He seemed sweet.

"Hey Bob! I'm here with two friends! The usual please!" replied the girl known as 'Haley'.

"Comin' right up kiddo!" the plump man cheerfully replied, once again the duo of handsome men were pulled by the young beauty over to a private booth in the back of the quite diner.

"So as you might have heard, my name is Haley. What's yours?"

"Josef Kostan." replied Josef, his usually brooding face replaced by that of amusement.

"And you?" asked Haley, looking over at the other taller man, one that Haley found…sexy.

"Mick, Mick St. John." he coolly replied, suddenly Haley's face blanked suddenly she tried to fight back a smile, but she was failing miserably.

"What is it?" asked Mick, looking at the girl with a slight grin.

"No offense but your name…kinda...kinda sounds like a porn star's name..." She trailed off, but quickly continued "No offense though! I think it's sexy!" Suddenly she began to laugh, Josef couldn't help but crack up a bit too.

"Porn star huh?" Retoracally asked Mick, a bit irritated.

"I'm _so_ sorry, it was a stupid brain fart!" Haley replied, triying to stifle her laughter "My name isn't any better!" Haley stated with a chuckle "It makes me seem like I'm bipolar or something, my full name is Haley Moody."

"You're right, it does make you seem a bit bipolar." Chuckled Mick, shaking his head slightly.

**_Hearing my name in that light brought me to a whole new perspective of it, one I never really thought about. Well then again I've been called worse. And Haley…well she seemed like a breath of fresh air to me, most girls now a day's try to seem – or try to seem – like sex goddesses and it only lessens my attraction to them. But Haley, she was different…her choice of clothing, hair, crazy nail art, and that's only the tip of the ice berg with her…I really wanted to know more about her._**

****"Oh, by the way I really meant to say this but it kept slipping my mind…I'm REALLY sorry about before."

"Which part?" Chuckled Josef.

"Ummm…when I kissed you." Haley meekly replied making eye contact with Mick, then looked over at Josef and spoke again "Please don't be mad at him, it's my fault-"

"Wait, why are you looking at me?" asked Josef, eye brows knitting together.

"Oh uhh I kinda thought…aren't you guys like…together?" Haley hesitantly replied "I mean it's totally cool! I know lots ok guys-" both men stared at her offended.

"We're _not _gay." Josef plainly replied, his irritation now clear.

"Even of we were, I'd go for someone better." Laughed Mick.

"I can't even fathom being gay, and besides you'd be lucky to have me." Spat Josef, with a faint smile.

Moments later the man named 'Bob' appeared before the three, holding a large tray which contained three red small plastic baskets.

"Order up!" Stated the man, putting all three baskets onto the table he set tree cokes down beside each one.

"Enjoy!" He smiled, then walked away disappearing into the kitchen once again.

"What is this?" Asked Josef, staring blankly down at the meal.

"What does it look like, burger and fries!" Laughed Haley.

"I know that, but I thought we were getting 'drinks'" stated Josef.

"Oh yeah, we will but bar food sucks so I thought we could grab a bite of the best burgers in town then hit a club!" replied Haley, with her what seemed to be usual bright smile.

"Well we already ate so..." Mick began, Haley simply raised a brow and stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? You ate at the _only _bar in this town that serves nothing but nuts and alcohol?" Haley stated, a dead pan expression taking over her features. Both men sighed, then replied.

"Well, we're not hungry." Josef stated, slightly annoyed. Haley shook her head with a slight chuckle and replied.

"That's a more believable answer." Picking the burger from the small basket of fries, Haley added "But if you don't mind I haven't eaten all day, so…." she trailed taking a large bite from her burger.

**_I have to say I envied humans for many things…one of the things would be that they were able to eat, taste, and digest food. Something I haven't been able to do in years._**

"So…Haley, how are you going to get into a club? Because I'm sure as hell am not going to sneak you in." Mick piped up, half joking and half serious.

"Wai youh fink I'm no hegah? (wait you think I'm not legal?)" Haley replied, speaking past her full mouth.

"What?" Josef asked, unable to comprehend her words. Gulping her food down, Haley repeated.

"You guys think I'm like sixteen don't you?" she question, with a cocked brow.

"Aren't you?" Mick asked, slightly confused, suddenly she laughed.

"It's the way I look isn't it?" she laughed, and then added "I'm twenty two for your information."

"What?" Josef and Mick said in perfect unison.

"Haha, yeah I'm legal so don't worry. I get that…_a lot." _She smiled, taking a sip from her coke.

"Well that's good to know, here I thought I'd have to be responsible." Joked Josef.

"Okay well lets go." Haley suddenly stated, taking a last bit of her fries and sip of coke.

"What about the bill?" Mick piped up.

"Don't worry, I've had a tab here since I could remember." She nonchalantly replied, walking away, turning back she looked at the two men "You coming?"

Mick and Josef looked at each other before getting up at following the puzzle of a girl out the diner's heavy door.

**_Hey so please remember to comment and show love! It fuels the next chapter! Good or bad all comments are welcomed! xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So I just wanted to start off by saying I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! I know I haven't update most of my fanfics in a while and that's because, well to be honest I lost my way with most of them but I'm re-watching the TV shows for new motivation and I will be writing more often - now that I have time since school is out! **_

_**Okay and I really just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BARING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! I want to thank **__**ALIGAL528**__** for commenting and following my story and to **__**Anna**__** who and also done so a while back, thank you! Please remember to review because it really does fuel my imagination and the writing of the next chapters!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

The music thumped throughout the club, moving everyone in its wake. Mick immediately noticed the look of disgust on Josef's face, he hated places like these, the cramped spaces, sweaty people, loud berating music, bad drinks, and basically everything that made a night club he hated. For as long as he had known Josef he knew he preferred sultry women, wine, and well the 'finer' things…the complete opposite of this place.

"Hey I'm going to head out, this place reeks of human and not in a good way." Josef whispered to Mick, his face scrunching up in disgust as he gave the place a once over.

"Fine, let me just tell Haley." At the moment Haley was busy getting the three of them shots.

"No need, a blind buffoon could see she like you. Until later Mick, enjoy the…'human' way of living." Josef mocked with a slight chuckle, Mick learned very early on not to take any of that personally.

"Hey where'd you friend go?" Haley asked, finally arriving with three shots in hand her head craning slightly trying to find Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome's friend.

"Clubs really aren't his thing, so he left…he said he was sorry." Mick finished, lying at the end. Josef really was a great guy – self conceded, yes but still a good guy.

"I highly doubt that, but thanks for tryin'" she chuckled, suddenly downing the drink that would have been for Josef before handing Mick his. "Cheers!" she giggled, clinking their glasses together they downed the liquid fire before slamming it down onto a nearby table.

"Okay, dancing time!" not bothering to wait for Mick's consent she grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers before pulling them out onto the dance floor.

The music was sensual yet still upbeat and demanding of its listeners, bodies grinded against one another, brief – and not so brief – kisses and obvious teases were exchanged throughout the club and considering what her partner looked like Haley was eager to join the rest of the patrons. Once reaching a reasonable amount into the crowed Haley wrapped her arms around Mick's neck, loving the way his silky hair brushed against her arms.

She paused for a moment when she noticed he still hadn't moved.

"You know you're allowed to touch me right?" she yelled over the music, her voice sounded amused.

"I'm not much of a clubber." He replied.

"Well great now I can teach how to be great clubber, it's simple…" She chuckled, leaning in closer pushing up off her toes so her mouth could reach his ear Haley whispered "…give into the music."

Mick's eyes widened for a moment, when her plump lips unintentionally brushed against his ear lobe – or so he thought. It wasn't an accident that was for sure, because the next thing he knew he was nibbling and sucking on it. Pulling away she grinned.

"Give into it." She yelled once more, the deal was done; she had his full and utter attention.

Haley yelped in surprise when she was abruptly turned around but groaned when she felt her back being pressed against a firmer and larger frame then her own. They moved in sync with the music, grinding and holding each other as if they were the only two in the whole room. Mick's large hand that had been rested against her stomach began to slowly travel down, further South. Is slid in between her torn jeans covered thigh, but the warm sensation of her was taken away from him all too soon.

"Not so fast Sailor." She chuckled, turning back to face him once again. "Ii must say you are a fast learner." She whispered to his other ear this time.

Mick rested his hands low on her his only inches away from the firm ass he felt grinding against him just moments ago.

"What can I say? I've got a pretty good teacher." He chuckled in response, dipping his head down to the crook of her neck.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to control himself around her – or any human for that matter – then again decades of practice probably played a key role in Mick's control for his blood lust.

"Hey I don't mean to sound like a slut but…wanna get out of here?" she asked, looking up into his hazel eyes. He didn't miss the heavy could of lust in her large eyes, neither did he miss the slight insecurity there too.

"I'd love to." Mick replied, flashing a charming smile at her.

* * *

Haley ground as she felt her back being slammed against the wall behind her, he was eager…but so was she. Using the wall as support Haley removed her crop top throwing it across the living room, revealing her black lace bra. Mick didn't spare a second, holding her legs securely around his waist he dipped his head and began to lick and suck at the exposed tops of her breasts.

He reached around and fumbled for the clasp and much to his carnage couldn't find one, he looked up at her confused, however Haley couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's in the front honey." She chided with a large grin, but as Mick reached for it she grabbed his large hand in her smaller one "but this doesn't come off until _that _does." She piped up, gesturing to the shirt Mick had still been wearing.

The large man allowed her to drop to the floor before grabbing the hem of his black V-neck and pulled it – slowly – over his head. Haley bit her lower lip as her eyes took in every muscle and exposed skin he revealed, finally getting over and off his head he didn't bother to wait before jumping back on him. Mick of course had no trouble holding her when she did so and slowly lead her through the studio apartment to her bedroom, as she licked and suck and any and all skin of his she could reach eliciting several moans from the vampire.

They fell onto the bed and Mick easily held himself on top of her smaller form, moving himself in between her hidden legs. He suckled and the skin at the crook of her neck before moving his way down to the tops of her breasts, down to her stomach and finally to the waist band of her jeans.

Haley clutched onto the sheets beneath her, and then moaned.

"Mick please!" she begged, once he had finally removed the abstracting pieces of clothing.

He released at the sight of her completely exposed beneath him, he dipped down capturing her soft lips with his own, delving his tongue into hers tasting every last inch of her as they battled for dominance. Haley gasped which quickly turned into a moan when she felt Mick enter her; the power in his thrusts left her screaming in pleasure. She scratched and clawed at his back – unknowing that each tear at his skin healed instantly.

* * *

They both laid there bare in each other's arms, Mick had been stroking her upper arm in a soothing motion, while she smiled against his chest. They went at it for hours, frankly Haley knew walking would be a problem but it had to be done and soon at that.

"That was amazing." She praised, and for the first time in a while she meant it – not many men could reach her sexual…'needs'.

"Yeah." Mick agreed, grasping her chin with his thumb and index pulling her up for another long kiss.

Once he released her they fell into a comfortable silence, after a few moments Mick spoke.

"Your house is pretty." He commented while looking around.

"It is isn't it?" she said with a smile, after a short silence she added "But it isn't mine." Mick tuned to her confused.

"What do you mean? Is it your friend's house?" he asked, looking at her beautiful features waiting for an answer.

"No, I have no idea who' house it is." She replied with a nonchalant shrug, then added "That being said I think we should leave before the owners come back, don't you think?" she said with a straight face, giggling at Mick's flabbergasted expression.

They both jumped out of bed, admiring each other in their naked glory before scampering around to find their clothes. They put as many items back the way it was – or at least how they think it was – before running out of the apartment building.

"How'd you get in there?!" Mick asked, laughing heartedly.

"Hey you have your talents and I have mine." She chuckled, the stopped after walking a couple of blocks away from the building and looked at each other.

"That really was fun…thanks." Haley piped up, looking up at Mick with a genuine smile.

Mick returned the smile but winced slightly as the sun began to rise, yes it didn't set him on fire but it did give him head aces which weren't a joy to deal with.

"It was." He agreed, stepping forward she gave him one quick peck on the check before walking away. "See you around, Mick St. John." She fear welled giving a quick wave to singling a goodbye before running down the street.

**_I left her the way I found her, running like a mad woman down a sidewalk. I thought that would be the last time I would see Haley Moody, 'I thought' being the key words…._**

* * *

_**So yay I uploaded! Please remember to review! love you! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! So I managed to write this chapter pretty fast and was happy with the outcome, I hope you guys like it too. I want to give a special thanks to _****_JEAN25_****_ and _**_**BUSYBEEKISSES19**__** for commenting on the last chapter it made me really happy! The comments really do help! Okay enough from me and on with the story! xx**_

* * *

~*1 Year Later*~

The only sounds that could be heard echoing through the empty dim street were Haley's Jeffrey Campbell Lita Spikes clicking against the pavement were all that could be heard in the chilled night. Running her digits through her pastel blue and lavender colored hair Haley sighed, she hoped that this guy would be able to help her and not bitch out like the last one. She really needed help; this was getting way out of control and to be honest…she was scared.

'_If this guy chicken's out like the last one I _SWEAR_ I'M GOING TO CASTRATE HIM!' _she mentally screamed.

Looking down at the business card once again, she ran her slender fingers over the indents on the small card which spelt out a name. Haley had to admit if this guy wanted more business he should put a bit more flair into these cards – or just his name would be good, I mean who just puts their first name, job and contact listings but not a proper full name?

But none the less she heard he was one of the best private investigators in LA, so why not give him a try? Haley didn't want to go through any bullshit and managed to convince the guy – through a strongly worded email – to meet at his place. It took a bit of doing but Haley was a persistent bitch when she wanted to be.

Walking into the slightly warmer building the brightly hair colored girl loosed her scarf but didn't remove her jacket. Pressing the metallic button of the elevator she waited but not for long because soon a quick 'ding' told her she reached her the contraption had reached her, walking into the elevator she pressed the last floor before the roof and waited for the metallic box she was encased in to move.

Stepping out onto the vacant floor she was faced with a single door, most likely the PI's lavish home. Walking up to the oak door she paused, worry taking over her being when one thought trailed itself through her frantic mind.

'_What if he doesn't want to help…then what?' _shaking her head, hoping to shake the thought away too Haley sighed for the millionth time that night

"Here goes nothing." Haley whispered to herself, taking in one long drag of the air around her she rang the doorbell.

* * *

Mick felt slightly aggravated, yes he had had hard headed clients before but NONE were as hard headed as the bitch that was about to arrive to his _private _home. He'd never told clients the address off him home unless completely mandatory – life and death level kind of mandatory. But a few, okay about fifty, emails from this one chick and he just gave in! Safety wasn't an issue here, hell he could kill her – easily – if he needed to but he knew would hate himself for it and by this point he was already regretting giving her the address.

Letting out a lengthy sigh Mick pushed off of his lavish couch and headed for the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the tasteless food that sat on the counter before him, it was practically just perishable décor he needed to have around the kitchen to seem normal. Moving some crystal vases away he opened his secret stash of blood bags, just as he reached for one, his bell rang.

'_Of course she comes now, why wouldn't she just want to be more of a nuisance than before?'_ he thought with an aggravated huff.

Placing the crimson bag back and hiding it behind the wall, he began rearranging the crystal vases and headed for the front door. Looking at the camera screen his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, all he saw was a large green eye staring at him through his security camera.

"**Lucy I'm home!**" the woman yelled into the intercom.

With a sigh Mick tried to stifle a chuckle – he was supposed to be mad at this woman; she threw every profanity and threat ever known to man at him in her emails. But with that in mind why did he decide to help her? It was probably that lonely side of him Josef always spoke about, how he always tried to make himself more 'human' by helping a many people as possible. Unlocking the door he swung it open, his eyes going wide for a moment which matched the smaller female's eyes.

**_I never thought I'd see her again, but what was I expecting? With an email address of '_****kickass_writer_lala '****_ I shouldn't be all that surprised. However I still had to admit, it was good to see her again._**

"You." Mick stated, locking eyes with the girl before him.

"_You!" _she exclaimed, her mouth dropping.

"Uh, would you like to come in?" the taller man asked, moving to give her space to walk in.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, walking into his home.

'_Of course it's amazing! It's like an educated player's bachelor pad!' _Haley thought to herself, making her way to the comfy looking couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" the vampire piped up, walking over to the young woman.

"Uh sure." She replied, it was slightly awkward; seeing a one night stand again under these circumstances.

"Any preferences?" Mick asked, from the kitchen turning his head slightly too look at her.

"Beer." She simply replied her mind reeling slightly at the turn of events but her 'logical left brain' deduced it would be best to be buzzed in this situation; it would be easier to handle.

Mick grabbed two beers and headed back over to where the crazy haired girl sat, sitting on the chair next to her he handed her a beer before taking a swig of his own. The silence between the two could have turned into a solid; however it didn't last long when they both suddenly spoke in a desperate effort to break the uncomfortable quiet.

"So-" they both stopped after speaking in unison.

"You go." Haley quickly stated, not leaving any room for him to do the same.

"You look good." Mick stated, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't you mean 'sexeh'!" the girl dramatically stated making a strange face that provoked a loud chuckle from Mick.

"Totally." He laughed.

"Well you look 'sexeh' too." She teased with a giggle, before taking a drink of the bitter liquid.

"Okay, so what brought you to me? You never really specified about your problem in you emails." Mick stated, cutting to the chase of their meeting.

'_He's kinda sexy when he's all 'serious' and what not…wait, no HALEY FOCOUSE! GEEZ!' _the lavender haired beauty internally thought, but quickly swatted her motion away and replied.

"Well _Mick,_ I have a pretty dedicated stalker on my hands." Her gentle eyes was cast down onto her fiddling hands as she spoke.

Mick noticed that something want right, the way she held herself, the obvious fear and sadness she hid behind a fake plastered smile. This wasn't the woman he knew a year ago, what happened to her flirtatious jokes and constant smiles? The handsome man who sat next to Haley was pissed, whoever had done this to her wasn't going to get out Scott free.

"What aren't you telling me?" Mick questioned, knowing damn well there was something she wasn't telling him.

His unexpected question surprised Haley, out of all the PIs she'd gone to none could see below the surface. Hell even the damn police were no help what so ever, if anything they just made things _way _worse.

"The stalker is…my ex, cliché I know but…it didn't make it any easier to deal with." With each pause Mick knew she was trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Placing her the bronzed bottle onto the coffee table in between the two of them Haley suddenly she stood up, slowly she began to slip off her scarf and slightly thick black jacket and when they pooled onto the floor Mick felt his eyes go tremendously wide. An array of colors consisting of; black, blue, purple, red, and green, covered her pale skin. The bruises that covered her were new and old, over lapping each other. She was much thinner than she used to be and looked sicklier.

"Mick…I haven't had more than an hour long sleep in two weeks. The last time he found me this happened…" she trailed off pointing to the fresh bruises on her neck. "…I've been moving around so much...I'm broke, I-I have nowhere to go…please help me. Please." She begged, finally her defending wall crumbled and so did she.

Mick held the sobbing woman gently in his arms, running his large warm hand over her back as gently as he could not wanting to harm her. Pressing his lips against the top of her head Mick's jaw was extremely tight. Mick had only met her once before hut she really did leave him with an amazing memories of their night - not only the physical but also the bright ray of light that she was. he wanted to protect her, why? he wasn't sure. Fuck beating the guy up _or_ threatening him with a warning, he wasn't about to get off that easily. Mick wanted him _dead_.

* * *

_**Please remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Until next time my lovelies! xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! How are you guys? Hahaha, anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it and THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU HAVE PUT THIS STORY AS YOUR FAV, FOLLOWED IT, AND ESPECIALLY COMMENTED! THANK YOU! Xx (Sorry for all the yelling I was just super happy and excited, :$)_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The bright sun streamed through the thin curtains, landing smack on Haley's eyes as if they were trying to blind her. Tossing herself onto her other side something suddenly struck Haley the bed was much softer than any bed she had ever slept on before, the lavender haired woman shot up out of the warmth of the sheets, the sheets that had cocooned around her were now sprawled out over the floor. All the while her eyes darted around the room frantically while her heart practically hammered against her ribs.

Had he found her? Had Shawn somehow managed to find and kidnap her? If he had, Haley knew she would be done for. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the lavender haired girl slowly pushed off the wall she had herself cornered in and tiptoed around the bed, looking around for some sort of weapon something caught her eye; a mirror. Walking over to it she had to stifle a gasp when she saw what was looking back at her, she had looked much worse than she ever pictures herself and with only a T-shirt and underwear on she could see all the damage that had been done to her.

A sudden creak jolted Haley out of her reverie, gabbing the first thing she could get her hands on she flung it at the intruder smacking them square in the face. The man stood stunned for a second before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Did you just throw a tissue box at me?" Mick laughed heartedly, reaching for the object that landed on the floor with a light smack. It didn't take long for Haley to join in with the laughter.

"Sorry, I just…wasn't sure of what else to do!" she giggled, feeling silly that a tissue box had been her weapon of choice.

"Well I made you breakfast if you're interested, unless you'd like to pelt me with the lamp next." Mick joked; a charming grin exposed his pearly whites to Haley.

"Sounds good, but I think I'll hold off until you piss me off enough to use the lamp." She joked, passing him.

He heard her merrily trotting down the stairs before seating herself at the kitchen table, his hearing heightened hearing was more than enough to let him know that she had begun munching on the food he set out for her. Soon he was down and joined her at the kitchen table, sitting opposite of her. He watched her eat for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Sorry I changed you out of your clothes to wash them-" she interrupted him before he could finish.

"I actually had a bone to pick with you; waking up half naked isn't my ideal way of waking in a stranger's home. Then again I know you're a good guy and wouldn't try anything…" she trailed off, locking eye contact with Mick before adding "…then again you've seen me in _way _less." She finished with a flirtatious wink before turning back to the food before her.

Mick grinned at how bold she was, she was beginning to act the way she had a year ago and it put him at ease that she was able to be so comfortable around him. However the comfortable silence wouldn't last much longer, he had to ask her about her stalker, Mick regretted that he'd have to break up their 'bonding' time but if she really did want this man to stop torturously harassing her then Mick had to find out as much as possible about him and fast.

"Hey Haley if you're comfortable, I think we should start talking about your…problem."

Mick piped up, almost regretting he ever open his mouth. Her facial expression went from on glee and content to immediate dread. However the depressed expression only lasted a second before she plastered a fake smile on her face, Mick hated that she tried to hide her pain until the point of breaking down, he could tell the difference between this smile and the one she had only moments ago; this one was nowhere near to reaching her eyes.

"You mean my stalker? Sure, what do you want to know?" she nonchalantly asked, munching on her second piece of toast.

"What's his name?"

"Shawn Cole." She replied expressionlessly, downing the remainder of her orange juice.

"Shawn Cole…how have I heard that name before?" Mick thought aloud to himself, his question was soon answered by the girl who sat opposite him.

"He works for a tabloid called 'Buzz Wire', that's how we met. He was interviewing me and he seemed so sweet…." her voice trailed off the second it cracked, clearing her throat Haley continued. "I write…_stories_ and they were popular so they wanted to interview me for a segment on their little crappy gossip website."

Mick chuckled at that, it was true they weren't the best at 'news broadcasting' but he had to admit, they _were _pretty entertaining.

"Alright, since he's somewhat of a public figure I can do the rest of the research on my own." The vampire concluded, he heard Haley's slightly frantic heart slowdown in to more calm and rhythmic beats.

"Great." Was all she replied with, a shallow silence engulfed the air around them until Haley spoke again "So…is being a PI fun?" as if on cue Micks phone went off, an alarm blared loudly he quickly turned it off and stood up.

"What is it?" she asked, craning her neck trying to catch a glimpse of what the alarm on Mick's phone was indicating.

"I have to go." Was all he replied with before he started for the stairs.

Mick's eyes almost rolled when he heard shallower footsteps follow behind him, she was fast enough to keep up with him and followed him back into his room where she had slept the previous night – Mick _did _have a guest room, however it was hardly used and as a result needed to be cleaned.

"Where are you going?" she asked, plopping down onto his bed. Crossing her legs so he was sitting Indian style, pulling the hem of her shirt down to cover the apex of her legs – just because he'd seen Haley in all her glory once before didn't mean she could just prance around showing off her…'gold'.

'_Note to self; NEVER call your crotch 'gold' EVER again, even in your head.' _She thought, mentally smacking herself for the lame nickname.

"I can't tell you, just stay here and make yourself at home." Mick replied from inside of his walk in closet.

"No, I don't wanna! Please Mick take me with you!" she begged like a five year old child. "At least tell me where you're going, please?" with a sigh Mick replied.

"Last night after you passed out there was a murder I went to check out, I need to go to the coroner's office and get a better look at everything and Josef wants to see me." Mick replied in one breath but soon added "So you have to stay here."

Haley practically strung out of her seat and ran over to Mick, blocking the door way before he could exit. She had caught him half way through pulling his shirt on and her mouth watered as his muscles rippled beneath his skin as he moved, mentally smacking herself to stop eye humping him the lavender haired woman spoke.

"You went to a crime scene _without _me and expect me to sit still? No _way _is that happening! Please Mick take me with you! I'll die of boredom here, I promise to be good and do whatever you tell me to! I pinky promise!" she ranted, her beg green eyes begging him to say yes.

A big part of Mick knew it would be a mistake to take her with him, especially if it really _was _a vampire they were dealing with. However her big green dough eyes reminded him of a sad kitten who you would take home and nurture at first glance, damn it.

"Fine, but you have to do _everything _I tell you to, no exceptions. Got it?" he stated, with a defeated sigh.

However the crazy girl caught him by surprise once again when she threw herself into his arms, he could feel her smile nuzzled against her neck and he couldn't fight back the grin that pulled at his own lips. Jumping off of him she was practically beaming.

"Promise!" she replied in a giddy tone "Do you have my clothes?" she asked, Mick turned around and handed her one a shirt of his, however she looked at it with uncertainty.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering why her smile had falling into a frown.

"Umm…that won't cover up my…uh…" she trailed off, hoping he'd get the idea. Suddenly it snapped into place, the shirt would expose most of her wounds.

'_Mick you dumb ass!' _the male vampire thought to himself, quickly turning around he reached for a different shirt.

Pulling out a log sleeved back turtle neck he handed it to her, the bright smile quickly returned to her face, he went to his dryer and pulled out her jeans – her shirt was still in the wash. It took roughly ten minutes for Haley to finish getting ready; wearing her hair up in a loose bun her pale hair contrasted well with his dark shirt and made it stand out even more. Despite how the shirt hung over her petite figure it still showed off her curves and she somehow made a makeshift outfit look very fashionable.

"Okay I'm ready!" she chuckled, walking up to Mick. Even in her black lita high heels she was still slightly shorter than Mick's tall frame,

"Alright lets go."

* * *

**_Taadaaa! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember to review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews are my motivation (along with my love for the characters of course ;p)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long I've been having writer's block and it sucks! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes it up to all of you! And as I am sure most of you are aware that school has begun so I'll be getting very busy, however PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE and check out the update schedule for each of my stories. I'll be doing my best to stay to these schedules starting this week.**_

_**Okay enough from me and on with the chapter! Please remember to review it means load to me!**_

* * *

__**Chapter 5**

Haley loved the way the wind whipped her hair around as they drove down the sunny road; she and Steve made light conversation as they drove to the mysterious location. They had finally arrived and stopped in front of a large luxury house that made Haley's eyes go wide at how amazing it looked. They both stepped out of Mick's car and she followed behind him to not get lost, her green eyes snapping from object to object before they stopped on a figure she spotted through a glass wall; Josef!

"This is Josef's house?!" She asked, amazed at the estate.

"Yeah, he may not look like it at first glance but he's a ruthless business man." Mick replied, looking over to Haley through his raven sunglasses.

It was the truth, not the _whole _truth but for the most part it could pass through a lie detector. As they entered through the door Josef shot Mick a strange look before telling him to give him a moment, Haley listened as Josef agitatedly spoke threats into the phone. Her eyes however snapped over to the sound of female giggling the moment she entered, along with Mick they watched for a few seconds as stark naked women swan in the outside pool.

'_Well aren't they just the pin up girls of confidence?' _Haley thought to herself before looking away and followed Mick further into the room.

Sitting down beside the larger man Haley continued to listen to Josef threaten the person on the other end of the call, at that moment she knew she'd better not get on that man's bad side. Running her hands through her slightly frazzled pastel clue and lavender hair Haley attempted to unknot her hair to some degree, it wasn't as bad as she thought it looked but it could look better.

"And my best to the family." Josef finished before snapping the device shut, wait WHAT?!

'_How can he be so casual after such intense threats?! Damn he's good!' _Haley half praised and half coward at the man's bipolar tendencies. Turning his attention to the two sitting on his couch Josef gave a halfhearted smile as he looked at the two before speaking.

"Ah you look good, working out?" the auburn haired man asked, looking at his longtime friend. When Mick failed to answer he added "Little bit huh?" his eyes flickered over to Haley before returning to Mick.

"I need to speak to Mick alone, mind waiting outside?" Josef asked, locking eyes with the green-eyed girl.

"Yeah sure!" Haley quickly replied, jutting out of her seat walking over to Josef she gave him a quick hug "It's good to see you again Josef." The pastel haired girl smiled before turning on her heels and walking back towards the car.

The walk to the car seemed much shorter than it had the first time; thankfully the hood was still down so Haley easily hopped into the car. Waiting for a few moments her neck began to feel irritated, pulling down the passenger's mirror she slowly lowered the high collar of the black turtle neck that loosely fit her. The bruises were slowly turning green and she was thankful they wouldn't be there for much longer, a sudden movement in the corner of the small mirror caught Haley's immediate attention. Whipping around she didn't see anyone, however that didn't ease her thrashing heart. She knew it was against the rules in _every _horror movie she had ever seen but Haley knew she couldn't just idly sit here and wait for something to happen.

Maneuvering herself over the car's cool door she froze once landing on the asphalt road, something had moved again, this time she knew it wasn't her imagination. Spinning around her green orbs began to scan her empty surroundings, it seemed like it was deserted. The setting of the LA sun gave the area an eerie feeling and Haley began to feel more and more scared, Josef and Mick must have been done 'talking' by now, and if they weren't she'd just wait with the nude Barbies. Turning around Haley let out a shrill scream as she fought hard against the arms that grabbed her.

"Haley it's me! Mick!" Mick quickly stated, trying to calm the frantic girl before him. It took a moment but soon her struggles began to die down until they completely stopped and she looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"S-Sorry, you just…scared me. Let's go." The taller man knew she was lying but didn't question her as she moved to sit in the front passenger seat, once the two had settles Haley spoke again. "So where to next boss?" Mick looked over to her and he could see the redness in her eyes and cheeks, along with being able to hear her thrashing heart.

"The morgue." He answered simply.

"Awesome!" she chuckled like a giddy child; doing up their seatbelts the two drove down the fairly vacant street to the mortuary.

* * *

The drive was filled with light conversation and multiple questions from Haley about what Josef and Mick had talked about – which of course he answered to a degree. It wasn't long until they arrived, Haley watched Mick pull out a satchel with him, she wasn't sure why but she didn't question him. Once again the young girl followed behind Mick like a lost puppy into the morgue. There stood a tan man dressed in scrubs, his back was turned to the couple, and slowly he lowered a cylinder of blood and turned to face the two.

"Mick, nice to see you…and this is?" he asked, the tanned vampire could smell that she was human. However did that mean she knew they weren't?

"Hey Guillermo, this is a client of mine. Haley, this is Guillermo he usually helps me with this section of my cases."

"Hey." They both exchanged a friendly hello before Mick spoke again.

"I want to see the woman they found-" before Mick could even finish Guillermo interjected.

"I figured you would."

The three walked further into the chilled room, waiting as the man in scrubs unlocked a metallic door and slid out the top part of a paled body. Haley flinched at the sight, Mick noticed and asked her to wait outside, she didn't want to but knew she had no other choice. Leaning against the outer door of the morgue Haley practically held her breath to listen in in their conversation.

"There's no sm…" SNEEZE…sniff…sniff "…her"

'_Damn it Hay! Control your sneezing!' _the lavender haired girl scolded herself, it was pretty cold in that room and usually chills lead to sneezing with her. Regaining posture she resumed listening.

"Forty percent loss, the heart stops beating." She heard Guillermo say.

"Vampire would have drained her." Mick announced.

'_'Vampire'? What does that have to do with anything?' _

"Those aren't bite marks, there too clean." Her new 'roommate' stated.

"Plus there's impact trauma around the wounds, like her neck was punctured by something." Guillermo explained.

'_This sounds like an episode of CSI or something!' _she thought excitedly.

"Alright thanks Guillermo, can you fill me up?" Mick piped up, Haley knew they were close to leaving but decided to listen anyway.

"Sure, four or six pack?" Guillermo asked.

"Six." Mick replied.

"Oh hungry man!" the shorter man exclaimed with a chuckle.

Soon after Haley heard something being unlocked and opened, Haley discreetly as possible peeked over her shoulder through the door's glass window. It looked like Guillermo was loading something into Mick's shoulder bag, but what? However she ran out of time, everything was loaded and Mick pulled the flap of the bag back down.

"Thanks man, call me of you find anything else."

"Yeah sure, 'cuz I totally work for you right?"

'_Shit!'_ Haley thought, quickly moving to walk a bit further away from the door so Mick wouldn't know she was listening in on their – slightly strange – conversation.

"Ready to go?" Mick asked, looking down at Haley.

She flinched slightly at his voice and he wondered why she was suddenly so jumpy, did she hear his and Guillermo's conversation? The thought scared Mick that she might know what he really was; shaking his head he knew that if she had known what he was she would be running for the hills right now. With a nod from Haley they both headed back to the car, all the while she strangely eyed his black bag.

* * *

The car ride was a silent one this time_, _Haley watched as Mick's hazel eyes seemed to stare off into the distance. She wondered what was going through that pretty head of his, but most of all she wondered what was in that bag. What would he need from a morgue? However the longer she stared at his strong jaw and serious eyes her mind reeled back to that night they spent together and how damn amazing he was in bed; even as she was with Shawn she couldn't help but compare him to Mick. Of course she didn't know _that _much about him back then but it still didn't stop her from thinking about him and that lead to many fights between her and Shawn.

"We're here." Mick suddenly piped up, pulling her out of her reverie.

"What? Oh, yeah." She relied, letting her new surroundings set in.

They were parked up in front of a flat, pulling his keys out of the ignition Mick and Haley exited the car. They both paused or a moment when they saw a blonde woman trying to get into an apartment and it didn't look like she lived there. The mysterious blonde managed to open the door and discreetly slid into the home closing the door behind her.

"Wait here." Mick said over his shoulder as he headed towards the front door, leaving no room for Haley to speak.

"Sure." Haley mumbled under her breath with a shrug, hopping back into the car.

This time however she tried blocking out her surroundings, allowing her mind to fade out the screeching sirens and passing cars. After a few moments Haley guessed Mick wouldn't be done anytime soon and curiosity got the best of her. Reaching over her seat she pulled Mick's black shoulder bag onto her lap and eyed the carrier while having a mental debate.

'_Haley don't do it, it's _his _business _not _yours.' _Her rational side tried to reason. '_Yeah, but isn't he supposed to be 'protecting' you? What is he's a druggie? He wouldn't be much help then would he?' _another small part of her piped up.

After a few more seconds of debating, she flung the flap of the bag open, hesitating for a second before reaching into it. She felt something cold brush against her slender fingers, Haley pulled back for a second, what if it was a dead body part?! No, of course it wouldn't be that…would it? Besides that night once again she had to admit she didn't really _know _anything about Mick and his lifestyle. Tightly closing her eyes she flung her hand into the bag and tightly gripped the first thing she felt and pulled it out into her line of sight.

'_W-What the hell? Why would Mick have a…a blood bag? Wait…' _reaching into the bag once more she pulled out another heavy crimson bag, and another one, and another one.

"What the hell?" was all she was able to mutter as her eyes widened tremendously.

* * *

_**AHHHHH Haley found Mick's stash of blood! What do you guys think is going to happen next? And what did you guys think of the chapter? Let me know by leaving a review! Until next time my lovelies! xx**_


End file.
